


Golden

by LinksLipsSinkShips



Series: Kinktober [2]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Kink Exploration, Kink Shaming, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Porn Watching, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 06:45:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12249102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinksLipsSinkShips/pseuds/LinksLipsSinkShips
Summary: For Kinktober 2k17, prompt is Watersports. Here it is... the watersports kink fic that literally no one asked for.





	Golden

“I’m just saying we should make sure it means what we  _ think  _ it means before we write a whole song with it, you know?” Link was questioning the word choice in the new song they were working on as he slid Rhett’s laptop over a few inches so it was now in front of him. He started typing, searching to make sure they had the right idea while Rhett plucked away at the strings on his guitar. “Uh, Rhett?”

“Yeah?”

“Do I, uh… do I even ask?” Link knew that asking if he should even ask counted as asking. If he hadn’t wanted to know, he could have just pretended not to see the search history that popped up as he typed at all. But he  _ wanted  _ to know. Link knew all too well that there were some things that you watched and were into that you’d never want to try, and there were other things that you searched and were into that you definitely wanted to try but didn’t feel like you could tell anyone. He really wanted to know what camp these search results landed in, the word he’d previously been searching for entirely forgotten.

“Ask about what?” Rhett was still focused on placing his fingers just right, trying to get the beginning of the song down. He was hyper-focused on the guitar to the point that Link knew he knew  _ exactly  _ what Link was talking about. Rhett’s leg shook slightly, and his face looked like maybe, just maybe he was blushing.  _ So he did it on purpose,  _ Link thought.

Link was the one who brought new kinks to the table. It was their dynamic. He’d been the one to mention that he wanted to try spanking, and they’d done it. He wanted to incorporate collars and Rhett was game for that, too. Link suggested multiple new kinky things he wanted to try, and each time, Rhett went along with it, willing to try it, too. But while Rhett was one to suggest new positions, usually something inspired by a new pilates or yoga move he’d learned, he never mentioned new kinks. That was up to Link.

Since Rhett wasn’t going to ask Link to try it, or even let Link know he knew exactly what Link was talking about, Link was going to make it clear, unavoidable. If this was something Rhett wanted to try, he  _ needed  _ to know about it. He didn’t want to make Rhett feel like they could only ever explore Link’s own kinks, so he clicked on the first result.

The screen loaded, a video, showing a bearded man on his knees in front of another man who was wearing glasses. The similarities to themselves didn’t escape Link. This was clearly an  _ actual _ interest and not some cursory exploration. Link took a deep breath, reading the text at the top of the video, one that included words like “watersports” and “golden shower.”

“Is this… is this something you’re actually into?” Link crinkled his nose as he watched the video, watched as the bearded man on screen opened his mouth, catching the stream, some dribbling out the sides onto his beard and down his chest.

“I… uh…  _ fuck _ .” Rhett didn’t answer, instead reaching his hand over to close the laptop. Link reflexively grabbed the side of the screen, holding it opened so Rhett couldn’t stop this without giving Link an answer. Link watched, his eyes locked on the screen as the man with glasses stepped forward, his cock sliding into the kneeling man’s mouth. He thrusted a few times, more of the pee coming out of the man’s mouth, and Link could see him swallow.

Rhett jumped up from the couch and set his guitar down, pacing across the room so he wouldn’t have to look. But he could hear it, and it was becoming difficult to deny that he was feeling turned on by it. He’d watched the video, and others like it, more than a few times. But he hadn’t really come up with the right way to present it to Link.

“Rhett? Are you into it? Are you… are you wanting us to actually…  _ try it? _ ”

“Seriously? Kink Neal himself is actually kink-shaming me?” Rhett rolled his eyes and stormed over to his desk, trying to forget it had ever happened.

“It’s not like that, bo. I’m not… I’m not shaming you. I just… you’d never mentioned this? And I… I’m a little bit surprised.” Link wanted to comfort Rhett, to assure him that there was no judgment intended in his tone, but instead shock. But he still couldn’t stop watching, couldn’t keep his eyes off of how this video had transitioned seamlessly from pee to face fucking and Link was  _ so into it _ . He could see the shine of the lights in the trails of liquid down the kneeling man’s chest, could see the beads of it in his beard.

“I mean, I wasn’t... I wasn’t saying we had to try it or anything. I must have forgotten to clear my history. I don’t know. Just forget it, man.” They both knew that was a lie. The man on screen stroked himself, finishing across the face, beard, cheeks of the one on his knees. Link exited the video and walked over to Rhett.

“You can’t just… we can’t not talk about this, Rhett. You’ve gone along with everything I’ve wanted to try, or at least, everything you were comfortable with. What makes you think that I wouldn’t be willing to try the things that you want to try?” Link thought back to all of the times that Rhett had hinted at this, and wondered how he didn’t realize this sooner. In the sound bath episode they’d done, Rhett had recorded himself peeing, then joked about how Link  _ should  _ have peed in the bath for warmth. They’d even gone so far as to drink each other’s pee in an episode (albeit through filtered straws), something that had been Rhett’s idea to begin with.

But joking about it on the show didn’t necessarily mean trying it. Though, Link thought back to the times it had meant  _ exactly  _ that, like when he’d realized that he really did like electric stimulation.

“I wasn’t going to bring it up because it’s  _ weird _ , man.” Rhett sighed and started away from his desk, away from Link.

“Who’s kink-shaming now?” Link followed, not letting Rhett escape this conversation.

“You can’t kink-shame yourself, Link.”

“Yes, you can. Trust me, I do it all the time.” Link reached his arm around Rhett, grabbing it to turn him toward Link. “Be honest with me. Is this something you want to try?”

Rhett silently nodded his head.

* * *

  
Link stared at the ceiling, unable to sleep. Rhett still found his own desires weird, and Link wasn’t doing much to help since he’d been so caught off-guard by it. He peeled back the covers and went into the bathroom, locking the door behind him and putting his earbuds in. He pulled up the site Rhett had been looking at on his computer and typed in a few keywords, trying to find the video he’d watched earlier, before he got confirmation that Rhett really was into this. He watched it, trying to figure out if it was something he was willing to do. And dammit, watching the video turned him on  _ so  _ much. He closed his eyes, thinking of Rhett as he stroked himself, the audio still playing in his headphones. After he came, after he caught his breath, he closed the video then opened up his texts.

 

**Hey, that idea we had drafting the song earlier? I was reviewing our research earlier and I really think we need to go with it. It’s** **_golden_ ** **.**

 

He couldn’t resist the play on words to make sure Rhett knew he wasn’t referring to the song they’d left unfinished, but instead to their conversation. He lingered in the bathroom, hoping for a text back even though he knew Rhett was probably asleep. Just as he started back toward his bedroom, his phone buzzed.

 

**_Reviewing the research? Sometimes you surprise me, Mr. Neal. ;)_ **


End file.
